Sold
by pleasant-hell
Summary: Brittany, Santana, and Quinn are up for auction at a Cheerios fundraiser. But Santana gets jealous and Quinn in surprised by who buys her. Britana/Faberry
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Due to the shocking intolerance of one Mr. Will Shuester, Mr. Figgins has cut our dry cleaning budget," Sue paced behind her desk as Brittany, Santana, and Quinn sat in front of it. Quinn looked around the office, wondering why she was even there when she'd been kicked off the squad.

"So," Sue resumed her ranting, "Unless you want to start doing the squad's laundry, I suggest you orchestrate the greatest date auction this school as ever seen."

"Date auction?" Quinn asked, "Isn't that like prostitution? And why am I even here?"

Sue planted her hands firmly on her desk and leaned forward, "Because if you do this," she pointed to Quinn's stomach, "After you have that child, you'll be back on the team."

Santana's mouth dropped open. She was about to protest when Sue resumed talking. "Don't worry Santana, you'll still be captain. Unless you let our teenage mommy out handspring you."

Quinn was quietly mulling it over in her head before asking, "Why do you need my help?"

"Because regardless of how knocked up you are there seem to be at least two boys in this school two are willing to fight over you," Sue stated then motioned between Brittany and Santana, "And although these two will bring in the big bucks, we need all we can get."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Every slushy facial she'd ever gotten, every sneer, and every whisper behind her back now crowded her brain. If she were a Cheerio again all of that would stop. But she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be a Cheerio again anyway. This way she at least had the option and got to hang out with the girls on the team that she missed. "Deal."

Santana was seething in her seat when she felt delicate fingers slowly rub a circle on the small of her back. She knew who was doing it and immediately started to calm down. Brittany had the uncanny ability to sense when she was about to get angry and could calm her down with the simplest touch.

They set the date for the auction in a week. They were expected to look perfect, flirt with everyone, and get as many people to come as possible.

Finally the auction came around and the auditorium was filled with all of the schools male population as well as a few groups of girls.

Santana smoothed out her sleek black dress. She thought this was stupid, but it was better than doing the squad's laundry. Brittany didn't seem to mind. She stood next to Santana in a long blue evening gown, checking her makeup. Santana gave her a sideways glance. She'd been doing that all night because Brittany was absolutely stunning all dressed up. Her hair fell in soft curls over her shoulders and her eyes stood out against her pale skin, accentuated by the color of her dress. Although it would never happen in a million years, Santana hoped that no one would buy a date with Brittany. She was jealous when it came to her best friend and her explanations of that phenomenon were beginning to run out.

"Hello McKinley High!" Sue called into the microphone. Santana knew it was almost time. She slid on her heels and looked at Brittany who was now looking at her.

Santana smiled slightly, "Ready?"

Brittany frowned, "I lost my lip gloss."

The brunette thought of a simple, easy, and delicious solution to that problem. After checking around them to make sure none of the other girls had fallen out of their own worlds to look at them, she softly but quickly kissed Brittany.

When she pulled away Brittany smiled as the transfer and the process. Santana always seemed to make things more fun than they usually were.

"Now guys get out your wallets," Sue's voice echoed backstage, "First up in the head of the McKinley High Cheerios, Santana Lopez!"

With one last smile at Brittany, Santana took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage. There was thunderous applause and lots of hollering from some football players in the back. She smiled and surveyed her audience. Between glee and cheerleading, she could get used to this kind of applause.

"Fifty bucks!" a guy in the back yelled.

She tried to see who it was, but the lights shining on her only gave her a clear view of the front few rows. Instead she just flipped her hair and let out a dazzling smile.

"One hundred!"

Santana's eyes went down to the first row where Puck was waving two fifties in the air. She would be damned if Puck bought a date with her. She turned sideways and bent her knee so that her thigh slid out a bit.

That sent the room into a frenzy. She grinned at Puck who just shot a lazy smirk at her. She knew he'd save his money for a cheerleader that was lower on the totem pole that he could charm his way into her pants after the date.

"One twenty-five!"

"One seventy-five!"

"Two hundred and two!"

The bidding got up to four hundred and seventy-two dollars before one of the guys couldn't keep up. The other one, a complete nerd, thrust his fists up in the air in victory. He had a date with a cheerleader. Not just any cheerleader, but the head one.

Santana looked at her coach who looked back with an approving smirk. Santana smiled proudly and strutted off of the stage, her head held high. No one could top that. Except maybe Brittany, which she wouldn't mind.

Next up was Quinn. She was in a cute, flowery sundress that made her baby bump seem non-existent. The bidding started low, but slowly got higher. Until the only two people that were bidding were hockey players. Quinn really, really didn't want to go to either one of them. Finally one of them gave up.

Sue said, "Two hundred and thirty-five going once! Going twice! -"

Before sold came out of her mouth a girl's voice cut through the air, "Two fifty."

All eyes landed on Rachel Berry who was standing near the side exit. Quinn's eyes widened in complete disbelief. There could be a millions motives behind what the songstress was doing but she was just thankful that Rachel rescued her from the hockey players. She didn't care what she had to do for Rachel. She was just glad that she wouldn't have to get groped by the hockey guys and their large, clumsy hands.

Sue wasn't really sure what to do so she just paused before saying, "Sold…I guess."

Quinn smiled in the direction Rachel's voice came from because the lights were blinding her before she went backstage.

"Did I hear right?" Santana asked as she leaned on the chair next to Brittany. "Did Rachel Berry just buy a date with you?"

"She saved me from a date with a disgusting hockey player," Quinn stated and went to a table in the back to get her purse. She had a date to get to.

Santana didn't mind making her date wait. There was a door they were led to after they paid up where their cheerleader would come out of. Quinn glanced at the door, but was interested to see who a date with Brittany went to.

"Have fun with Man Hands," Santana quipped before Brittany heard her name called. She gracefully walked out, onto the stage to the same roaring applause Santana got.

Santana and Quinn walked to the side of the stage so they could see what was going on.

"You're just mad that you can't buy a date with Brittany," Quinn whispered to Santana.

The Latina frowned, although she was starting to think Quinn was right. Her jealousy didn't help the argument that she was happy just being Brittany's best friend.

The jealous was only fed by the numbers being thrown at by a few of the guys in the crowd. Santana recognized one of the guys as Mike Chang. She frowned when she saw him count his money and call out "Three hundred and ninety-six."

Sue scanned the crowd, "Sold to the Asian kid up front."

Mike smiled and high-fived one of his friends, while Santana fumed. There was no way in hell she was going to let that date happen. She knew Mike had a thing for Brittany since they joined glee and she knew he was going to be sweet and charming on the date. Millions of thoughts swarmed her head as she thought of how she could ruin that date.

Quinn saw the wheels turning in Santana's head. She felt sorry for Mike. He had no idea what was coming. "Maybe you should just tell Brittany how you feel and not scar Mike for life."

Santana just rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse on her way out the door. She took off down the hall toward the parking lot with her date on her heels.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked nervously.

"I'm rescheduling," Santana stated, "Tuesday night at eight. I'll meet you here."

The guy stopped and watched Santana walk off with a grin from ear to ear. He had a date with Santana Lopez and that was all that mattered. She could reschedule everyday for the rest of eternity, but he'd always have a date with her to look forward to.

After Brittany got off of the stage, she looked around before a frown took residence on her face. Quinn held up Brittany's purse for her and slung her own over her shoulder, "Santana left already. I'm sure you'll see her later."

"Thanks," Brittany smiled her bubbly smile that brightened the world just a little more every time she did it.

Quinn smiled, "C'mon. I think we have some dates to get to."

Brittany nodded and followed Quinn to the back door.

Santana was fumbling with the zipper on her jeans as she changed in her car. She was glad she kept an extra set of clothes in her car and that Brittany had a tendency to leave some clothes behind in the backseat.

She ducked down a little when she saw Brittany and Mike walk out together. She muttered, "Asshole," when he opened the door of his car for her. She smiled sweetly and got in, oblivious to Santana's presence.

"So," Quinn smiled when she saw Rachel, "Where are we going?"

Rachel looked shocked that Quinn was talking to her, much less being nice. "Um…we don't have to go anywhere. I can just take you home if you want. I just didn't want you to have to suffer through a date with those hockey players. I could see you were uncomfortable."

Quinn started walking toward the exit. They got to the doors just in time to see Santana peel out of the parking lot, seemingly in hot pursuit. "No, you bought this date. You went through with your side of the agreement. I'll go through with mine."

"If you're sure," Rachel nervously added as they walked to the parking lot.

"Positive," Quinn smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Once at the restaurant, Mike pulled Brittany's chair out for her and then spent five minutes explaining that he wasn't trying to steal it away from her.

As their drinks came and they ordered, Mike saw some movement outside behind Brittany. His eyes widened when he saw Santana glaring at him from the edge of the parking lot. Her menacing look sent chills down his back. His eyes shot down to the table until he felt brave enough to look again. This time there was no one there. He shook his head and figured he just thought he saw her earlier.

A few minutes after their food arrived, his eyes wondered to the spot where he hallucinated that Santana was standing and sure enough she was there again. This time he was so surprised that he jumped in his chair.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, seeing the small jump.

Mike looked at her and shook his head, "Nothing." When he looked back up she was gone. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe he wasn't getting enough sleep or something.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Quinn sat in a diner on the other side of town munching on fries and drinking milkshakes.

"So, how's life?" Quinn asked as she dipped one of her French fries in her milkshake before popping it into her mouth.

Either Rachel was grossed out by the fry/shake combo or she wasn't sure if she heard what she just heard, but she sat there for a minute trying to figure it out. "Um…nothing really. Just doing a lot of glee stuff."

Quinn nodded, "Sounds interesting. Tell me about that."

"Are you mocking me?" Rachel asked a little indignantly.

The blonde chuckled, "No. I'm trying to be the perfect date. You have my undivided attention and in a few minutes I'm going to tell you your hair looks nice."

Rachel laughed with Quinn and found that she was starting to become comfortable around the ex-Cheerio. Getting pregnant had really brought Quinn back down to earth, which was something Rachel was sure she could get used to.

Mike paid the check and took Brittany out to the car. He tried to get her to hurry though because seeing Santana still freaked him out. As he closed the door after Brittany got in, she looked up and saw Santana standing a few cars away. He practically sprinted to the other side of the car and jumped in locking the doors. He fumbled with getting the key in the ignition and gunned the engine out of the parking lot when he finally did.

He sighed as they got on the main road. It took Brittany a few minutes to remember where she lived, but he got her home safe and sound, if not a little late.

Having gotten comfortable again in the car, he got out and walked Brittany to her front door and let out a charming smile. She smiled back and pushed some hair behind her ear.

A rustling in the bushes behind him, caused Mike to quickly look behind him and watch the bushes for any sign of the brown eyes that were shooting daggers at him earlier. After watching the bush for a few seconds he decided it was nothing so he turned back to Brittany.

Just as he was about to lean in for a goodnight kiss, a noise from the balcony behind Brittany caused him to look up. His heart stopped cold when he saw Santana standing on the balcony, arms crossed with a death glare aimed right at him.

That was all he could take. He left Brittany on her doorstep, sprinting down the sidewalk and into his car before speeding off.

Santana smirked her victory smirk and walked back inside Brittany's parents' bedroom. Her plan went off without a hitch. She laughed to herself as she walked to Brittany's room at the look on Mike's face when she tossed that rock into the bushes behind him and she was pretty sure the last time he saw her, he wet himself.

A little part of her felt bad for putting the poor boy through so much. But no one dates Santana's Brittany even though Santana was afraid of telling Brittany that's how she felt. After a few weeks of therapy Mike would probably forget the whole thing anyway.

When she got to Brittany's room she fell back on the bed hearing the front door open and close. Then she heard Brittany padding up the stairs in her bare feet. The blonde didn't seem to be surprised by her presence. She just walked over to the bed and turned her back to Santana in a silent communication.

Santana sat up and unzipped the dress then watched it fall to the ground. In front of her was a now lingerie clad Brittany. She smiled because that was one of her favorite kinds of Brittany.

"How was your date?" Santana asked, laying back on the bed watching Brittany search through her drawers for something else to wear.

Brittany paused and frowned, "Mike was acting really weird. Like something kept scaring him."

Santana squashed the smile crawling up her face, but at that point she was insanely proud of herself.

"How was your date?" Brittany asked pulling a t-shirt on.

"I rescheduled it," Santana watched at Brittany turned around in the t-shirt and panties. As absolutely stunned as Brittany was all dolled up, Santana felt her stomach flip as she saw her best friend in a t-shirt and not much else.

Brittany walked over to the bed and laid down next to Santana, "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," the brunette rolled onto her side so she could look at Brittany. "Your parents aren't home so I used to key in the plant by the back door."

The blonde nodded like it was the most natural thing in the world. She was actually really glad that Santana was there when she walked in.

"Did you have fun with Mike?" Santana asked quietly not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah…I guess."

Santana sighed, "Are you going out with him again?"

"I don't think so," Brittany shook her head and stood back up. She leaned over to Santana to turn the CD player on.

Santana smiled as Brittany sat up on the bed and moved so that she was straddling Santana. She looked down at the other girl and raised an eyebrow, asking the silent question.

Santana answered by sitting up and capturing Brittany's lips.

Brittany noticed subtle changes in the way Santana was acting. Her kisses were softer and longer; her touches were more tender and lingering. Something was different, but she wasn't about to interrupt to ask.

After dinner, Quinn took Rachel home. She even opened the car door and walked her to the doorstep. At the door, Rachel smiled at Quinn, "Thanks. I really had fun tonight."

"Me too," Quinn smiled back, "We should definitely do it again sometime."

They stood in silence for a moment. Then Quinn took Rachel's hand and pulled her in for a kiss. As it was happening she couldn't quite believe she was doing it. This was on the list of things a perfect date did, but she hadn't actually planned on taking it that far.

Rachel was rigid at first, but eased into the kiss until they pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked anywhere, but Quinn. "Thanks…I-um-I'll just…" she took a deep breath and muttered, "Goodnight," before disappearing into her house.

Quinn just stood on the doorstep, dumbfounded at her actions and how it actually felt to be kissing Rachel. Finally she made her way back to her car for the long, slow, confusing ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did she really just…" Rachel trailed off as she stared at the ceiling in her bedroom. She licked her lips and tasted Quinn's lip gloss on her. Yeah, Quinn definitely did. Rachel's breathing started to get heavy and she started to feel light headed. It took a moment for her to calm down, but when she finally did, she decided that she needed to talk to Quinn about what happened.

Quinn shook her head as she sat outside Puck's house in her car. She just kissed Rachel Berry…and like it. That was wrong on so many levels. Even pregnant she was higher on the social chain that Rachel.

Santana smiled when she woke up in Brittany's bed. There was a smug satisfaction in knowing that Brittany was with her and not Mike. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the side of the bed Brittany was usually on. The blonde was gone. Santana closed her eyes again and could hear the faint sound of the shower down the hallway.

In Brittany's place however was the blonde's laptop. It was open and the flying pink-hearted screen saver was on. Santana grinned remembering how she taught the blonde how to turn it on. She grazed her finger across the touchpad and the screen sprang to life. What she saw on the screen caused Santana to burst out laughing.

She looked around the laptop and saw the long thin, cylindrical toy next to the keys. She picked it up twirled it between her fingers while reading on the computer "How to get out of a Chinese Finger trap." Then she looked down at the simple device, sliding one finger into each end. Then she pulled at them, finding her fingers snugly trapped.

Just as she was about to take it off, Brittany walked into the bedroom in a tank top and red cheer shorts. She looked at Santana with a soft smile and sat on the bed across from her. "I got stuck in that this morning. Let me help you."

Santana smiled as Brittany's gentle fingers pushed both ends of the toy together so Santana could get her fingers out. Then, when Brittany looked triumphantly up at her, Santana took Brittany's face into her hands and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "My hero."

Brittany let out a million watt smile, obviously proud of herself. Santana melted at the smile and kissed Brittany again with a tenderness that wasn't completely lost on the blonde.

"C'mon B, we're gonna be late," Santana stood up and started to get dressed.

The only class Rachel had with Quinn was the first class of the day, so she walked in with her books pressed to her chest and her head down, hoping Quinn wouldn't talk to her. She had changed her mind about needed to talk to Quinn as soon as she step foot on school grounds. In her eyes it was a terrible idea. They should just ignore it like it never happened. Unfortunately, the only open seat was the one right behind Quinn. She'd have to stare at the back of the silky blonde hair all period and then try to sneak out without talking to the pregnant girl.

However, Quinn didn't seem interested in talking to her either. Rachel just stared at the back of her head while Quinn occasionally squirmed in her seat and kept her head down feeling Rachel's eyes on her. On one break from staring at Quinn's hair, Rachel looked down at her notes and noticed she had been absently drawing hearts all over the paper. She quickly erased them and tried to focus on what the teacher was doing.

When the teacher handed out some papers that were to be passed down the rows, Rachel held her breath as the stream of handouts reached Quinn. The blonde just passed the paper over her head, with her elbow bent by her ear. Rachel let out a quiet sigh and reached up to take the papers, but in the process, her fingers brushed against Quinn's and both of them froze.

Santana was in her class, angrily tapping her pencil on the table. Mike was bent over Brittany's chemistry book with the blonde, explaining something to her. Or at least he was trying to. Brittany kept giving him the most confused look and then glancing at the board where the instructions were written. Mike kept nervously checking to make sure Santana was still in her seat out of the corner of his eye.

"It's like…" Mike stood up stared hard at the book trying to find an analogy that Brittany would understand.

"Cheerleading," Santana finally had enough of Mike making himself look like a moron. She calmed her voice and looked at Brittany who was listening intently, "It's like Cheerleading B. You know the Trifecta routine with the three pyramids? You know how there always has to be a certain number of girls in each pyramid or it won't work?"

Brittany's eyes got wide in recognition and understanding. She smiled at Santana, "Thanks San."

Santana just glared at Mike until he sunk back into his seat before returning to the math homework she forgot to do last night because she was busy doing more fun things with Brittany. If she would have gone out on her date last night with the nerd that won, she probably could have gotten him to do it for her. Then after glancing at Brittany who was writing quickly with a zeal that comes with understanding something and knowing your answer is right, Santana knew that keeping Brittany was a priority above math homework, school, glee, and even the Cheerios.

Quinn slunk into glee that day without lifting her head. She didn't want to accidentally make eye contact with anyone, especially if that person was Rachel.

As luck would have it, the only seat left open was right next to Rachel. The songstress had a panicked look on her face when Quinn sat down and immediately shot out of her chair. She walked to the piano and picked up the day's song. "Let's see what we're going to sing…" She trailed off when she saw the name of the song. She dropped the sheet music like it burned her and then turned back to her seat, but when she remembered who it was next to.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue walked in and picked up the sheet music, Rachel just dropped, "The song of the day is "True Love's Kiss" from the musical 'Enchanted'."

"I thought we were doing 'Kiss The Girl'," Brittany frowned, "From the Little Mermaid."

Mr. Schue smiled at her, "We'll do that one after 'True Love's Kiss." He looked over the music now, "I was thinking we'd let Quinn take this one."

"Oh no," Quinn vigorously shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea." Her mouth was going a mile a minute, "I've been hoarse all day and I'm really tired and there's…"

"If you don't want to do it you don't have to," Mr. Schue cut her off, wondering where her sudden nerves were coming from. He looked to Rachel, "How about you?"

Rachel's eyes went wide, "I..I-I-I can't…" She thought quickly to come up with a good reason, "It's not in my key."

Mr. Schue looked through the papers in his hand and pulled out a sheet, "Here ya go."

Rachel looked around for help from anyone, but when her eyes got to Quinn she froze. Then she looked back at Mr. Schue, "I have to go to the bathroom." She handed off her music to Tina who was stunned that Rachel would refuse a lead and watched the diva run out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Brittany asked Santana.

The head Cheerio didn't notice because she was busy staring a hole through the back of Mike Chang.

So Brittany walked out after Rachel. She found the singer in the bathroom, sitting on the counter next to the sink. "Are you okay?"

Rachel sighed, "Um…yeah."

"You're lying," Brittany frowned, "Santana said some times people lie when they're sad. Why are you sad?"

"I'm not really sad, I guess," the brunette slid off of the counter, "Can you keep a secret?"

Brittany nodded affirmatively.

Rachel figured since no one at the school really knew anything about Santana except she was scary and occasionally slept with Puck and Brittany, that Brittany could actually keep her mouth shut.

"Quinn kissed me," Rachel blurted out, "Or I kissed her. I'm not sure, but we kissed."

The blonde's eyes grew wide and her lips curled into a giddy smile, "Really?"

Rachel nodded, "But I kinda freaked out and ran inside my house."

Brittany's smile faded, "Why did you do that?"

"Because," Rachel sighed leaning against the counter, "I like boys. Or I think I do. I didn't even think about liking Quinn like that before last night and now I can't stop thinking about it. And she won't even talk to me."

"Have you tried to talk to her?" Brittany asked like it was the obvious solution.

"I don't…" Rachel ran a hand through her hair, "I can't. What if it was a mistake? What if I misread the signals? What if she hates me?"

Brittany was starting to get confused by all of the questions so she took out her phone and sent a quick text. A few minutes later, Quinn tentatively stepped into the bathroom. Brittany smiled at Rachel's dumbfounded look and walked out of the bathroom and back to her seat by Santana. She didn't know how Quinn knew to go to the bathroom, but when Santana asked her about the jumbled mess of text message she received, Brittany just shook her head.

Santana looked back over at Mike who was looking back at her. This time he didn't turn away. He stood up and walked over to her, "Why do you hate me?"

"What do you mean?" Santana let out a coy smile and feigned innocence.

"You keep giving me dirty looks," he said with a courage that was starting to waiver.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't feel special. I do that to everyone."

"Well, why were you following us when Brittany and me went on the date?" he asked, glancing at Brittany who was now paying attention to the conversation.

Never faltering once, Santana raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I was hanging out with Brittany's sister while you were out."

Mike just sighed trying to convince himself he wasn't hallucinating the whole night. He smiled shyly at Brittany, "I had fun last night. Do you want to go out again?"

Santana's eyes widened at the audacity of this boy. She decided she only had two choices. Beat Mike to a pulp or stalk out.

She decided that since Brittany was sitting right next to her it was a bad idea to beat the hell out of Mike so she shot to her feet and ran out of the room, knowing that before Brittany would answer Mike, the blonde would follow her out.

"Santana," Brittany called as she followed her best friend out the door. When she caught up to Santana they were right in front of the Cheerio's locker room. Santana opened the door and pulled Brittany inside, pulling the blonde into a kiss so fierce Brittany's knees went weak.

The blonde pulled away looking confused. It's not that she didn't love kissing Santana. It's just that they were in the sacred sanctuary of the Cheerios. This was Santana's fragile kingdom and if they were caught by anyone in there it would be someone who would tank both of their reps in a heartbeat.

"You don't want me to go out with Mike do you?" Brittany asked the obvious question.

Santana shook her head.

"Why not?"

Santana opened her mouth, but closed it again. Then she started, "Well, I…um…"


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Rachel attempted to start, hoping that Quinn would jump in. When the blonde didn't say anything, Rachel sighed. She didn't want to read too much into the kiss, but she was dying to know. "Why did you kiss me?"

Quinn took a deep breath, "I knew you were going to ask me that."

When she didn't add anything Rachel quirked an eyebrow, "Are you going to answer?"

The blonde bit her lip, "I guess I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry if it freaked you out." She kicked at the ground and crossed her arms over her baby bump, "You're a good kisser though."

Rachel donned a shy grin, "You are too."

"San?" Brittany asked, studying Santana who was still stammering for something to say. She decided that Santana didn't want to tell her some things and most of the time Santana had a good reason to not tell her things. So Brittany smiled understandingly, "It's okay. I won't go out with him if you don't want me to."

The head Cheerio took a deep breath and looked into Brittany's eyes. She let out a weak smile and pulled Brittany to her, holding the blonde close. She dodged a huge bullet, but she wasn't sure how long she could keep dodging it. The next time someone asked Brittany out, she couldn't just object and expect Brittany to just accept it every time.

When Quinn and Rachel returned to the choir room, they both had shy smiles on their faces. Neither one really wanted to sing much so each time they were offered a practice solo they declined so they could continue to just sit next to each other.

Meanwhile, in the Cheerio locker room, Brittany sat cross-legged on one of the benches, looking at Santana who was leaning back against the lockers. The blonde was content to quietly watch Santana think. She thought it was cute when Santana mumbled to herself and scrunched up her nose occasionally.

Finally Santana sighed, and offered her hands to Brittany to pull the blonde to her feet. She drew Brittany in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around Brittany's trim waist.

When Santana pulled away, Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Are you okay San?"

Instead of answering, Santana kissed Brittany again, this time letting her tongue trace Brittany's bottom lip and deepening the kiss. She loved the way Brittany made her feel when they kissed and she didn't want to share that with anyone else.

"So um," Rachel pressed her books against her chest in the hallway after the last bell of the day ran. She had made her way to Quinn's locker and was now trying to nervously spit out a question, "Do you wanna come over so we can work on our glee assignment?"

Quinn smiled at the offer, "Sure. I have a doctor's appointment in half an hour, but can I come over after that?"

"Of course," Rachel replied brightly with a smile of her own, "Do you need a ride to your appointment?"

"Actually," Quinn's eyes went to Puck who was down the hallway, "Thanks for the offer, but I already promised Puck he could take me, but do you think you could take me home after we practice for glee since I won't have my car?"

"Of course," Rachel grinned, "I'll see you later okay?"

The blonde nodded, "Bye." She walked up to Puck who was waiting for her.

As Brittany and Santana were walking out to Santana's car, Brittany slowed down, "Hold on I have to get the Spanish notes from Quinn."

Santana nodded and followed Brittany over to Quinn and Puck who were standing by the lockers talking.

"Hey Q," Brittany smiled brightly.

Quinn smiled back at her then looked expectantly. It took her a second to remember that she realized what Brittany was there for, "Oh, I totally forgot. I'm running late for my appointment now, but if you'll be at Santana's house later, I can bring them by on the way to practice glee stuff with Rachel."

"Rachel huh?" Santana quirked an eyebrow.

Quinn immediately looked down like she'd been caught doing something wrong, "Um, yeah…" Then her cheerleader bitchiness came back to the surface and she quipped at Santana, "We are the two female leads."

"Oh puh-leeze," Santana rolled her eyes, "If I wanted to I could take your spot in a heartbeat."

"I'd like to see you try," the blonde sneered.

Santana glared, "Oh I will. I took the Cheerios from you and I'll take glee."

"San," Brittany said quietly, taking Santana's hand, "Let's go okay?"

Quinn didn't know what made her do it, but her pregnancy hormones were a nice scapegoat, "It's because you can't have anything first. You want what I have because you're jealous."

"Jealous of your pregnant ass?" Santana's fists clenched, "Not a chance. And by the way, I had Puck first."

"That's what you think," Quinn took a step closer to Santana.

"Quinn, we should go," Puck eyed Santana carefully, waiting for her to pounce.

Santana's eyes were starting to get dark with fury. "You want the life I have."

"Yeah, I would love to be secretly in love with my best friend," the blonde sarcastically replied, readjusting her backpack, suddenly regretting what she just said.

Santana momentarily panicked and looked at Brittany before turning to Quinn who had really started to get uncomfortable. She knew she had just crossed a line that she couldn't uncross. She had known for a long time that there was something more than met the eye with her two fellow Cheerios, but she had never brought it up especially in public.

Santana's voice got eerily quiet and she added so that no one, but Quinn could hear, "You know that there is _nothing_ going on."

"But you want there to be," Quinn added, in a less harsh and more sympathetic voice.

"Go to hell," Santana seethed before turned on her heel and walking out to the parking lot.

Brittany looked at Quinn, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for her," Quinn hugged Brittany, her bad mood suddenly gone. "I'll bring those notes over to you later and I'll apologize to San."

The taller blonde smiled, "Thanks Q." With that she hurriedly walked away after Santana.

When Quinn finished watching Brittany walk off, she turned her head and caught sight of a concerned Rachel standing across the hallway. She waved the girl over who quickly made her way through the sea of people. The first words out of the songstress's mouth was, "Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah. I've faced off Santana before and I'm still alive."

"I'm just worried about the time you face off with her and you don't come out alive," Rachel added with a nervous smile.

Quinn shook her head, "That'll never happen as long as Brittany is with Santana, which I have a feeling will be a long, long time."

"Well, I'll see you later," Rachel added again with a slight tinge of nervousness.

Quinn watched her walk off before turning to Puck who had a weird smile on his face, "So, you and Rachel?"

The pregnant girl elbowed him in the stomach, "You're a perv. C'mon we're going to be late."

"San?" Brittany asked carefully after they'd been sitting in Santana's car for five minutes.

Santana looked over at her and softly asked, "Yeah, B?"

Brittany debated whether or not to ask Santana what Quinn meant when she said Santana was in love with her best friend. Because what Quinn said upset Santana and Brittany definitely didn't want Santana to be upset with her. Plus Quinn was going to come over later so she didn't want that to be tense. "Um, can we go get smoothies?"

The head Cheerio smiled for the first time in a couple hours and nodded, "Sure B."

Brittany internally sighed and leaned back in her seat, making a mental note to ask Santana what Quinn meant after Quinn left. Then she remembered that her mental notes always got lost so she made a note in her phone then turned up the music on the way to get smoothies.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Santana asked her best friend who had been staring at her on and off for the better part of the afternoon. It was starting to freak her out a little bit.

Brittany looked down like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "It's nothing."

"C'mon B," Santana moved closer to Brittany and the bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

She bit her lip and looked at Santana, "I don't wanna ask you yet cause you'll get mad at Quinn again."

"Did she say something mean to you?" Santana frowned, gathering the blonde in her arms and holding her close. She wanted to be mad at Quinn for possibly upsetting Brittany, but instead she just inhaled the soft scent of Brittany's hair then gently kissed the blonde's temple.

Brittany vigorously shook her head, "No. Do you…remember when she said you were secretly…" As Brittany's words went on Santana's chest started to feel tight and was thankful her best friend's phone rang before she could finish. She knew what Brittany was going to ask.

Brittany leaned out of Santana's embrace to grab her phone before resting her head on Santana's shoulder. "Hey Q…yeah, I'll meet you there... yeah…. bye." Brittany closed her phone and put it down, "I have to go get my notes from Quinn."

"I'll come with you," Santana watched as Brittany stood up and then followed her.

"You're going to be nice right?" the blonde asked as they descended the stairs.

Santana sighed and feigned annoyance although she found Brittany's warning adorable, "Fine."

"Where are you girls going?" Santana's mom called from her spot on the couch, reading through some file next to her open briefcase.

"Rachel's house to pick up some notes from Quinn," Santana explained and pointed to her right, "It's two houses down that way."

"I didn't know you had friends in this neighborhood," her mom looked up and set the file on the coffee table next to her.

"I don't," Santana droned.

Brittany frowned at Santana, "Yes you do."

The head Cheerio sighed and looked at her mom, "She's in glee with us."

"Oh," Santana's mom nodded, "Well why don't you invite her and Quinn over for dinner. I'll make dinner and you can watch movies or practice singing in the basement or whatever you girls do. I haven't seen Quinn in forever."

Santana opened her mouth to shoot down the idea when she saw Brittany's face light up. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't say no to the blonde, "I'll…ask them."

"Yay," Brittany quietly squealed and bounced out the front door.

Santana heard her mom laugh as they walked out, glad that her mom liked Brittany and her innocently quirky personality.

They walked along the sidewalk and stopped at Rachel's house. Brittany didn't hesitate to knock on the large wooden door. When the front door opened, an attractive man in dress pants and a purple button down shirt smiled at them. "You two must be here to see Quinn."

Brittany nodded for them while she dragged Santana inside after the man.

"I'm Scott," he introduced himself as he led them up a set of stairs and down a hallway. He knocked on a closed door with Rachel's name stenciled across the front, bordered by gold stars. Santana would have laughed had Rachel's dad not been standing in front of her.

"Yes?" Rachel called.

"The girls are here," he called back.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Rachel smiled at the two, but more to Brittany. "C'min." Then she smiled at her dad and hugged him, "Thanks dad."

He nodded to her and disappeared down the hallway.

Quinn was already rooting around in her backpack. She pulled out a notebook and Brittany sat next to her on the bed, looking through it.

Santana looked around the room, wondering where Rachel managed to find all those gold stars. Rachel nervously stepped up to Santana and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, no thanks," Santana shook her head. She glanced at Brittany who paused what she was doing with Quinn to silently urge Santana on with the question she knew was on the tip of the brunette's tongue. "Uh…my mom wants me to invite you guys to dinner."

Quinn groaned with a smile, "Your mom is the best cook." Then she looked at Rachel and quirked an eyebrow, "Do you want to go?" She nodded trying to help Rachel answer.

Rachel chuckled at Quinn's antics and nodded, "Sure. I'll have to tell my dads." She disappeared out of the room.

Brittany beamed while Santana tried not to cringe. If anyone found out about this, she'd never live it down.

"So," Quinn surveyed the two Cheerios in front of her then her eyes stopped on Santana, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line."

Santana nodded and mumbled, "Damn right." Then Brittany nudged her back on the way to look at one of Rachel's posters on the wall. Santana sighed, "I'm sorry too."

Quinn smiled at the subtle interaction between the two. Then she replied, "It's okay. Thanks for inviting us over for dinner."

"Yeah," Santana shrugged. She looked over at Brittany who was enthralled with a Casablanca poster. Then she turned back to Quinn and lowered her voice so that Brittany couldn't hear, "You need to tell her that you made up what you said about me being in love with my best friend."

The blonde shook her head, "You need to tell her the truth."

"Yeah right," Santana rolled her eyes.

"C'mon," Quinn leaned forward, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could never speak to me again," Santana growled.

The pregnant girl shook her head, "You know that'll never happen."

"It could okay?" Santana glanced at Brittany to make sure she wasn't listening, "I'm not going to risk it."

"So you do admit you're in love with her?" Quinn grinned wickedly.

Santana cursed in her head. She should have known to deny it right from the start. Instead she got tangled in Quinn's verbal trap and now she was helpless and vulnerable.

"Okay, all set," Rachel bounced into the room.

Brittany beamed, "Yay." She walked with Rachel out the door.

Quinn stood up and looked at Santana, "You need to tell her."

"Just drop it okay?" Santana snapped, rounding the doorframe to follow the other two down the stairs.

Quinn shook her head. There was no way she was going to drop this. She finally had something to lord over Santana and she wasn't going to let it go.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana and Brittany led the way back to Santana's house. Santana and Rachel were starting to get really nervous for two totally different reasons. Rachel, although she had been friends with Quinn for a while now, was nervous to be around the other two Cheerios without the buffer of glee. Also, most people didn't eat vegan dinners so she may have to just watch everyone eat while she drank water.

Santana pushed open the front door and an incredible smell filled the air. "Mmm," Quinn inhaled, "Indian food."

When they walked in, Santana's mom was putting the food on the table. The kitchen didn't look like it had been used enough to make all the food that was on the table.

"Hello girls," she smiled at them. She hugged Quinn, "I haven't see you in a long time Quinn."

The blonde smiled, "Nice to see you too Ms. Lopez."

The surveyed Quinn's baby bump with a warm smile, "How far along are you?"

"Fifteen weeks," Quinn replied, happy that Ms. Lopez didn't regard the baby with the usual sympathy and distaste.

"Wow," she rubbed Quinn's shoulder, "So far along already? I'm sure the baby will be as pretty as you."

"Thank you."

Then Ms. Lopez turned to Rachel, "I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Rachel," the singer introduced herself.

Ms. Lopez smiled at her, "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Resisting the urge to tell her none of what Santana said was true, Rachel let out a stage smile, "All good I hope."

"Everything Brittany said was nice," Santana stated and earned a warning glare from her mother.

She moved the girls along to the table and made sure they were all seated before she excused herself to go back to work, citing a huge case that she'd been working on for a week.

When she left they all sat down, the air filled with forks scraping across plates, ice clinking in glasses, and general 'mmm's.

Since dinner did happen to be vegan, Rachel dug into the food. "Santana, your mom is an amazing cook."

Santana just nodded, preoccupied with a smug look on Quinn's face every time she would look across the table. She swore months ago that she would never be under Quinn's thumb again yet here she was at the mercy of the pregnant girl. This time it wasn't stupid like her 'crush' on some stupid boy or that she was the one that broke one of the Cheerio trophies that had Coach Sylvester screaming at everyone for a week before she, Quinn, and Brittany snuck in one night to fix it. This thing she was lording over Santana now could make or break her. If she lost Brittany because of Quinn, she couldn't be held responsible for what happened to Quinn.

After the quiet dinner, Rachel and Quinn thanked Santana and her mom before going back to Rachel's house, leaving Brittany and Santana alone again.

They went up to Santana's room and Brittany started copying Quinn's notes while Santana was working on some math homework. Santana kept looking at Brittany to see if anything changed, maybe the way she looked at her or the way she acted, but there was nothing different. Brittany had the same thoughtful look on her face that she usually had while doing homework. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her pen in the corner of her mouth and occasionally her nose wrinkled. Santana smiled to herself. Brittany was definitely the most adorable person on the planet.

Santana turned back to her math and lost herself in the numbers and formulas.

"When is your date?" Brittany asked out of nowhere.

Santana looked up at the concentrated blue eyes. It took her a minute to remember what Brittany was talking about and then she remembered the auction. "Oh, um tomorrow night."

"Where are you going to go?" the blonde asked, closing her notes and dropping them on her backpack that was on the floor.

"I dunno," Santana shrugged, abandoning her own homework as well, "Wherever he wants to go I guess." She laid her head in Brittany's lap and whined, "I don't wanna go."

Brittany chuckled and stroked Santana's hair, "It'll be okay. He might be really nice."

Santana sighed, closing her eyes and absorbing how Brittany's fingers danced through her hair. "Maybe."

"No way," Rachel raised an eyebrow at Quinn, "They're just friends."

"Whatever," Quinn shook her head, "Santana has been into Brittany for a long time and I'm almost positive Brittany feels the same way."

The singer still looked skeptical, "Are you sure?"

"Santana admitted it on accident," Quinn stated laying on Rachel's bed and staring at the ceiling. "She just doesn't have the guts to admit it."

Rachel bit her lip, "I don't blame her. If she did say something and Brittany didn't feel like that, it could ruin possibly the closest relationship I've ever seen."

"But what if Brittany _does_ feel the same way and she doesn't say anything?" Quinn asked back, "They're missing out on something huge."

"What if they're better friends with benefits than girlfriends?" Rachel asked back, an intensity in her eyes.

"How do you know you won't get the part if you don't audition?" Quinn asked in terms she knew Rachel would get.

The songstress shook her head, "This is different. This is feelings. This is relationships that could be broken."

"I thought you'd be more brave than that Rachel," the blonde looked up at the ceiling that was littered with glow in the dark stars.

Rachel had a feeling that Quinn meant more than hypothetically, but she couldn't quite tell. So she laid down on the opposite side of the bed from the blonde and looked up at the stars.

Brittany tapped her fingers on her knees and looked at the sleeping girl with her head in her lap. She really wanted to know what Quinn meant, but Santana was asleep and she'd learned that the other girl was grouchy if woken. So she laid down sideways on the bed, keeping Santana's head on her and grabbed her phone.

The silence in Rachel's room was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. Quinn picked her phone up off of the bed and flipped it open, revealing a text from Brittany. "Uh oh."

"What?" Rachel asked.

Quinn handed her the phone. Rachel read the text. _What did you mean when you said S was in love with her best friend?_

Rachel handed the phone back, "Uh oh times two."


	7. Chapter 7

"You can't tell her," Rachel shook her head, "Santana would murder you."

Quinn looked at her phone, "I know. I just…don't know if I should tell her it doesn't mean anything or tell her to ask Santana."

Rachel bit her lip and shrugged.

The blonde sent a quick text back and then put her phone on the nightstand.

"What did you tell her?" Rachel asked, picking at the blanket under her.

"I told her to ask Santana."

The vibration of Brittany's phone on the bed was enough to wake up Santana from her lights sleep. She slowly sat up and ran a hand through her hair, "How long was I asleep?"

Brittany shrugged, "A few minutes." She picked up her phone and read the text from Quinn. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, picking up Brittany's phone. She looked at the text and then looked at the one that Brittany sent while the blonde looked on nervously. Santana took a deep breath and closed Brittany's phone.

"You don't have to tell me," the blonde looked down at the blanket on Santana's bed, "I should probably go home anyway." She slid off of the bed and started to gather her things.

Santana wanted to be able to tell Brittany to stay and that she'd explain everything. She wanted to convince Brittany to stay the night so they could talk it through. But she couldn't say anything. All she could manage was a squeaked "Bye" as Brittany walked out the door.

Quinn's phone vibrated on the nightstand and she picked it up again. Rachel watched her intently as she read it. "Great now Santana is pissed at me again."

"Do you need me to walk you to your car?" Rachel asked, seriously, "I have a baseball bat."

"You have a baseball bat?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Rachel looked at Quinn like it wasn't out of the ordinary, "It was left in the attic when my dads bought the house. I moved it to my room after I saw The Ring for the first time."

The blonde chuckled, "That's so…cute."

Rachel frowned and mumbled, "It's not cute."

"Sure," Quinn smiled.

A few minutes later, they were walking out of Rachel's house to Quinn's car. To Quinn's amusement Rachel brought the bat.

"Fabray," a sharp voice cut the air, "We need to talk."

Caught off guard by the voice, Rachel brought the bat up in the air, ready to swing in case someone was about to attack them.

Santana walked across the yard, laughing, "You gonna hit me what that slugger? Cause you're holding it upside down."

Rachel looked up at the bat and immediately corrected herself, still holding it a little awkwardly.

"Why did you tell Brittany to ask me?" Santana turned to Quinn.

The blonde shrugged, "You seem like the person to ask in that situation."

Santana sighed, "Why did you start all this?" Instead of looking angry, she looked defeated. She didn't want to feel like this. In fact this was maybe the second time in her life she ever felt like this.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Quinn reached forward and placed her hand on Santana's shoulder.

Santana took a moment before pulling out of the touch, "I just can't, okay?"

Rachel swallowed hard and lowed her bat. She watched Quinn continue to talk, keeping her hands to herself this time, "Santana, I know that I may be the last person you'd turn to for advice, but I agree with Quinn. Just tell her how you feel. Brittany isn't the kind of person to reject you because how you feel. She's amazingly accepting like that, which I'm sure you know." She let out a small smile, hoping that what she offered Santana took root and started to grow.

Santana's eyes flickered to Rachel who didn't seem as optimistic as Quinn. Something in Rachel's eyes gave her away. Santana shook her head, "I'll see you tomorrow at glee."

"Don't forget, we have a practice before school!" Rachel called after Santana as she walked down the darkened street.

Quinn looked at Rachel who was wearing something equivalent to an I-told-you-so look. The blonde shook her head and walked back into the house.

Santana saw Brittany walk into school early with Rachel. She took a little while to get inside and dropped her stuff off at her locker before going to practice.

Once at practice, Mr. Schue immediately took over, making Santana stand in her spot for the song before she got a chance to say hi to Brittany.

He started the music and she half-heartedly sang while glancing over at Quinn who kept looking back at her. Santana gave Quinn the best glare she could muster, but Quinn just rolled her eyes.

A few seconds later, Puck caught her attention. His sexy smirk cancelled out by the ridiculous wig on his head and the way he was throwing it around.

Suddenly, an intense weight on her foot brought her out of her thoughts. She shoved Finn away from her, sending him into Matt who barely kept himself from falling.

"What's the problem Santana?" Mr. Schue asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Big Foot keeps stepping on my toes," Santana announced, "Plus those wigs are stupid. We all heard what Coach Sylvester said. You don't believe in us so you try to make us look better. Well, all the guys look stupid. _And_ you partnered our best dancer with the kid in the wheelchair and pushed them off to the side." Santana started to put her hair back up in her Cheerio's ponytail. "This is stupid. I'm gone." She walked out, leaving everyone to gape after her.

As expected, Brittany started to run off after her. She got stopped by a "Wait" from Mr. Schue. She looked at him and he gave a small smile to the blonde, "I got this." He turned to the rest of the group, "Just hold on a sec." With that he walked out of the room.

"Santana," Mr. Schue called down the hallway, as he watched the Cheerio stalk off.

Santana stopped mid-stride and turned on her heel to see Mr. Schue walking toward her.

He looked at her with soft, concerned eyes and asked, "Is everything okay? You seem upset today."

"I told you why I was upset," Santana huffed. She wanted Brittany to come after her, not Mr. Schue.

"I don't think that's why you're really upset," he added. He started walking and Santana walked with him.

She crossed her arms, "Well it is."

They kept walking and Mr. Schue stopped in front of Ms. Pillsbury's office. "Well, just in case, why don't you go talk to Ms. Pillsbury for a few minutes. Just vent a little. It can be about glee or whatever. And everything you say to her is confidential. She won't tell anyone else."

Santana shrugged and heaved the door open so Mr. Schue would shut up. Ms. Pillsbury looked surprised to see her and a little startled, but gestured to the chair in front of her desk, "Hello Santana. What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to sit here until the bell rings and you can tell Mr. Schue that whatever was wrong with me is normal and that I'm okay," Santana stated, sinking down into the chair.

"What have you done to my head Cheerio to send her into that germiphobe's office?" Sue Sylvester asked, walking up behind Mr. Schue.

He shrugged, "She's just a little irritated this morning and I thought she could vent to someone impartial."

Sue looked from the back of Santana's head to Mr. Schue and then let out one of her eerily calm smiles. "Good idea, Will. As a matter of fact, I think all of the kids in your little glee club should go talk to Ms. Pillsbury." She started walking off, "I'm going to go talk to Figgins about getting that scheduled."

"Wait Sue, you can't do that," Will trotted to catch up with her.

"Oh I can and I will," she pushed open the door to Figgins' office.

A few minutes later, she walked out with a list of times that the glee kids were supposed to go see Ms. Pillsbury and handed it to Mr. Schue who walked out behind her. "I'm glad to see your band of rejects is starting to get some help." She patted him on the shoulder and walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Every time one of the teachers at William McKinley High School would turn on a soap opera in the teacher's lounge, she would get up and leave. Not because she disliked them, but she got enough drama and entertainment being the guidance counselor of a school full of high school students. Especially since Sue Sylvester managed to get Figgins to order that all members of the glee club go to at least one appointment in her office.

Since then she has gotten more entertainment out of the kids than much else. Most of them start out griping about how stupid it is that they have to be there before they spill their guts and she hasn't even said two words to them.

"I don't need this. I mean just because Coach Sylvester wants to squash the only reason I came to school anymore…well that and Brittany." Santana sat in the chair with her arms crossed. A few minutes later she was still talking, "I don't care that Brittany told the whole school that we're sleeping together because it doesn't matter. In two years I'll be out of this stupid town and this stupid state and we'll be in a badass college somewhere else…"

"What do you say we get out of here and get something to eat?" Puck asked, leaning forward with a confident smirk on his face, "I'm buying."

Rachel decided that her session was best spent pacing behind her chair and monologing. "It's perfectly natural for them to be jealous of me. After all I am the one among them that is most likely to get out of this two-bit town. Although after me, Brittany and Santana seem to have a good chance of getting out. And maybe Quinn, after she has the baby and everything. I don't think she'll ever be who she once was though. I think she's gotten a taste of her own medicine and even if she does get to be head Cheerio again, I don't think that she'll be as vicious as she was before with her perfect ponytail and flawless skin and trim, lean…body…Wait what was I saying? Oh yeah. They're just jealous."

"I'm surprised Coach Sylvester even remembered me," Tina shrugged indifferently in the chair, "It's not like I do a whole lot of singing or anything. Sure there was that one song, but Rachel and Mercedes take most of the leads. And Santana seems to be starting to compete with them. I can't dance like Brittany. I'm just…made for the chorus."

"I'm sure this is a waste of time. If I need a therapist I don't need to look any further than across the hallway from my bedroom," Rachel went on, "Which doesn't take away from what you do, which I don't really know what you do, but I'm sure it's important…"

"Um, hi," Finn fidgeted in his chair.

Brittany just sat in the chair and stared at Ms. Pillsbury with a blank expression on her face.

"I hope I have this baby before the start of school next year," Quinn looked at her hands in her lap, "It would be horrible trying to get into the desks being that huge."

"Seriously," Puck leaned on the desk, "My car is the in the parking lot and the backseat folds down."

"This is a dumb idea," Mercedes shook her head, "I mean, yeah, sometimes I get mad at Mr. Schue because he doesn't give me the leads then expects me to bring it down at the end. If I knew all those stupid show tunes Rachel does and complained half as much about not getting to sing, I'd be the only lead."

"You almost dress as bad as Rachel," Kurt surveyed Emma, "But it works for you. The whole innocent school counselor persona thing is cute. I went thought a nerdy, librarian fashion phase. Thank god that didn't last long."

"Is this about the baby squirrel in my locker?" Brittany asked carefully.

Ms. Pillsbury's eyes widened and she picked up her phone to call the janitor and send him to check Brittany's locker.

"I don't think I should be here," Artie scrunched his mouth up to the side like he usually did when he was thinking, "I'd like to get back to History if you don't mind. It's my only class with Tina."

"Have you ever liked more than one person at a time?" Finn asked still slightly uncomfortable, "I mean I like Rachel and all, but…I kinda like Brittany. I know she's not like super smart and stuff, but she's really nice."

"Has Rachel already been in here?" Quinn asked. She watched Mrs. Pillsbury nod. Quinn continued, "What did she say? We're kinda friends now, but sometime I can't help, but think it's all a joke. …I guess I deserve it though. She can have Finn. I don't care. He's going to be a Lima loser anyway." She paused, "Can babies come out with Mohawks?"

"I don't know why people think Brittany is stupid," Santana leaned back in her chair, "She helps me with my Chemistry homework."

"Rachel's a lot different than I thought she was," Quinn absently rambled, "I mean she's not nearly as conceited as I thought she was. She's really sweet. I mean she even tried to protect me from Santana. I'm sure Santana would have won, but it was nice that she tried."

"The guy at the motel down the street gives me a discount," Puck waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Emma was relieved when the day was over. She hadn't talked to that many kids in a long time. Mostly she sat in her office, read and cleaned. She usually counseled more teachers than students.

She decided that it was time to take a break so she locked up her office and made her way to the teacher's lounge.

A few minutes later, the lock quietly slid back on the office door and it was pushed open by none other than Sue Sylvester. She smiled a self-satisfied grin and she made her way over to the desk. She made her way to the bookshelves behind the desk and pulled out a small book with a purple cover. Then she reached into its spot and behind it her wrapped her fingers around the video recorder she hid in the shelves.

"Take notes ladies," Sue told Santana and Brittany as they sat in her office with notebooks in their laps, looking at the TV in the corner, "You're about to learn all of your classmates' dirty little secrets."


	9. Chapter 9

"Let's see your notes," Sue said as she turned off the TV.

Brittany was the first to hand her notes across the desk. Coach Sylvester stared at them for a moment before tossing them back, "I can't read that. Not with all that…happy around it."

Santana leaned over and looked at her best friend's paper. There were doodles all over the margins. Santana had to suppress a grin as she looked back to Sue for instructions.

"I'll tell you what," Coach Sylvester put her feet up on the desk and leaned back, "You two go home and come up with a plan then come back in the morning to tell me what you're going to do."

Santana nodded, "Yes Coach." Then she stood and followed Brittany out the door.

When they settled into Santana's bedroom, Santana picked up Brittany's notes. She looked them over before looking up and asking, "Rachel hearts Quinn?"

The blonde nodded, like it was obvious then went back to playing with her hair.

Santana shook her head, although Brittany had always as a sixth sense about these things. She wondered why it was taking so long for Brittany to pick up that she liked her more than friends. Santana sighed, figuring that her feelings radar was pointed away from her so she was oblivious to it.

"Hey I wrote Puck equals Perv too," Santana smirked at the paper. She looked over at Brittany who chuckled. Then Santana's smirk faded when she saw the next thing Brittany wrote, "Why does my name have hearts all around it?"

Brittany's eyes widened and she snatched up the paper from Santana. She fumbled for something to say and finally came up with, "Well you were being nice on the video and stuff…" She trailed off before picking up Santana's notes. "What does 'Kill Finn' mean?"

Santana quickly replied, "Nothing."

Brittany didn't ask for an elaboration because she'd already moved on, "Rachel talks way too damn much?"

The head Cheerio laughed, "It's true. Half of that tape was her."

Then Brittany read the rest of Santana's notes before laying on the bed, "So what's the plan?"

"Well," Santana paused putting the finishing touches on the plan, "If we make Rachel and Quinn jealous then they'll try to avoid each other so Quinn will stop showing up to glee. Then if Artie and Tina break up the same thing will happen. Puck's easy to persuade. Mike and Matt follow Puck and Finn around so if Puck and Finn leave, Mike and Matt will too."

"How are you going to get Finn to leave?" Brittany asked.

Santana sighed. She didn't want to admit it, but there was only one way she could see, "You're going to have to do it."

"How?" Brittany asked, picking up Santana's hand and tracing the lines on her palm.

Santana looked down at Brittany and pushed some stray bangs out of her face, "I don't know yet. I'll work on that."

Finally Brittany looked up at Santana with sad blue eyes, "I don't want to break up glee."

"I know," Santana sighed, "Me neither, but if we don't Coach Sylvester will get mad and Cheerios is our way out. Well…my way out."

The blonde nodded because they'd had this talk many times before. Santana was a born strategist. Every move she made was a carefully thought out plan to get her out of this cow town. So far there had only been one deviation in the plan. She figured that was pretty good since she first hatched this plan in fifth grade. But the deviation was huge and had the potential to crush the rest of the plan. At some point, she couldn't say exactly when, she fell for Brittany.

Brittany seemed to sense the change in Santana's mood. She sat up and furrowed her eyebrows, looking her best friend over. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Santana sure wasn't happy. So she wrapped her arm around her best friend, pulling her in for a warm hug. Those always seemed to make Santana smile.

When she felt Brittany's arms encircle her, Santana locked her arms around Brittany never wanted to let go. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, a relaxed smile appearing on her lips. Brittany always seemed to know what she needed.

Then Brittany pulled away, she laid down on the bed and pulled Santana down with her, "You were kinda mad today at glee."

Santana curled into Brittany and nodded into her shoulder. "Finn kept stepping on me."

The blonde giggled, but shook her head, "Is that really why?"

"I just didn't sleep good last night," Santana sighed.

"Do you want me to leave so you can go to sleep?" Brittany quietly offered.

Santana shook her head, "Can you stay tonight?"

Brittany nodded immediately. There weren't many things she loved more than sleepovers with Santana.

They just lay, tangled in each other for a few minutes before Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head. Santana immediately melted every reason she was in love with Brittany popping into her mind. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and pretended that Brittany was in love with her too.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana was walking down the hallway of the school the next day, deep in thought about her current situation when Puck cut her off. She quirked an eyebrow at him, "What do you want?"

"Party tonight at my place," Puck stated.

"Thanks for the advanced notice," Santana rolled her eyes and stepped around him.

He turned around and followed her, "I didn't know my mom was going to be out of town until this morning." He paused and cut her off again, "What's up with you? You're usually like a puma ready to pounce me whenever you get the chance. You haven't even talked to me in three days."

Santana knew the one thing that would throw Puck off of her trail for a while. "I was on my period."

Puck's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he stood completely still. "Gross. Don't tell me shit like that."

"You wanted to know why I haven't jumped you in a while," Santana shrugged and walked around him again. This time he didn't follow. She turned her head over her shoulder and called back, "It's over now. I'll see you at the party."

She continued walking again deep in thought until she got to Brittany's locker. The blonde was standing at it, staring at the lock, undoubtedly trying to remember her combination.

Santana reached around Brittany and easily spun the lock. Because she reached around the blonde instead of stepping to the side, the scent of Brittany's hair filled her senses. She froze behind Brittany until her friend turned around and smiled at her. "Thanks."

"No problem," Santana mumbled and took a step backwards to distance herself from the overpowering seduction of the smell of Brittany.

When Brittany got her things for the day and closed the locker and turned to Santana, "Are we going to Puck's party?"

"How did you know about it?" Santana asked.

Brittany pulled out her phone and handed it to Santana. Puck's "Party 10" status on Facebook was a pretty obvious clue.

Santana nodded, "Yeah. I told him I was going. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Brittany grinned, "If you're going of course I'm going. What would I do without you?"

The innocence of the question made Santana smile. Suddenly it was like she'd never noticed how cute Brittany was doing certain things or how attractive she was just being herself. But now she was dangerously aware of how Brittany made her feel.

Santana offered up her pinkie to Brittany who giggled and linked it with her own, letting them swing between them as they walked to their first class.

The school day went by uneventfully. Word of the party had gotten to the glee kids who Puck invited, telling Santana that they would be interesting entertainment if drunk. Santana had to agree.

"What am I going to wear?" Rachel looked in her closet, starting to panic.

Quinn laughed from the bed, already dressed for the party in some cute jeans and a baby doll tee. "It's just a party, but since it's Puck's party, wear layers. They're harder to take off when you're drunk."

Rachel shot Quinn a panicked look from the door of her closet, "Promise me you won't let me take my clothes off."

"I promise," Quinn picked up a magazine off of Rachel's bedside table.

After a few minutes, Rachel had gotten dressed and was applying some extra mascara when there was a knock on the door. Quinn called, "C'min" from the bed and the door opened. In stepped, the two glee Cheerios, dressed to kill.

"Are you two ready?" Santana asked, impatiently, "I'm ready to get my drink on." She was definitely ready to start drinking, but not for the reasons most other kids wanted to. Drinking at parties gave her an excuse to excessively touch Brittany and openly make-out with her without anyone assuming anything other than they were both drunk.

"I'm ready," Rachel emerged from the bathroom a little nervous, but excited.

As soon as they all walked in the door, Puck called them over to the living room where there was a group of people all sitting around a deck of cards on the table. He handed Rachel, Santana, and Brittany beer.

Quinn looked around commenting, "Remind me to not be here when your mom yells about the beer smell in the carpet."

"Don't be such a party pooper," he rolled his eyes, "Get some put some water or something in a plastic cup so it looks like you're drinking. I don't have nerds at my party."

She rolled her eyes and parted from her group to get some water only to return and find all of the glee kids playing King's Cup. She sat next to Rachel on the couch and looked at the cards being drawn, laughing at the funny games and rolling her eyes at the boy's rude jokes.

Finally it was Rachel's turn to go, she picked up a card and showed it to everyone, "What does nine mean?"

"Never have I ever!" Finn grinned.

"You do know how to play that don't you?" Santana asked as arrogantly as she could.

Brittany just smiled at her and patiently explained the rules.

"Oh okay," Rachel paused, "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping."

Brittany, Santana, Puck, Finn, and Quinn all drank. The other gleeks just watched wide-eyed.

"Never have I ever," Mercedes paused, "shoplifted."

Puck was the only one that drank.

Artie bit his lip at his turned, "Never have I ever had sex…with Santana."

Brittany and Puck grinned while they drank. Santana threw the last of her drink back as well. Finn leaned back in his chair with his cup between his teeth. The quarterback, obviously already drunk, was grinning as he looked at the bottom of his cup, "This is good stuff."

"You're drinking peach Schnapps Mrs. Hudson," Puck quipped. He turned to Santana, "So you have sex with yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "Only when I'm with you because someone is a sprinter not a long distance runner."

"You had sex with Santana?" Rachel asked Finn quietly.

Finn dropped his cup and his eyes widened. "I-um…we…"

"Brittany?" Mercedes asked and watched Brittany shoot up from the table, hitting it and sending half the deck of cards onto the floor, "Are you okay?" Her face looked pale as she hopped over the couch to get out of the group and to the back door.

"Way to go Hudson," Santana rolled her eyes and ran off after Brittany.

"Rach?" Quinn asked quietly, noticing the sudden change in demeanor of the diva. When Rachel didn't answer, she pulled Rachel up off the couch by the arm and led her down to her basement bedroom.

When they got to Quinn's room, Rachel looked around, "You weren't kidding."

Quinn let out a small smile, "I know it's dingy. Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded and stood up to look around the room at the various pictures and things Quinn used to make it more like a bedroom and less like a basement with a fold out couch in it. "Yeah I just…he lied to me. I know we're not dating anymore or anything, but…it hurts to know he did that and lied about it." She polished off her drink in a few gulps and suddenly felt lightheaded.

Quinn sat down on her bed and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her down as well. However in her slightly tipsy state, Rachel tumbled down on the bed, basically on top of Quinn. Although her judgment was slightly impaired, she consciously made sure that she was squishing the baby.

Rachel's breath tickled Quinn's cheek. The blonde smile, "You're drunk."

"You're beautiful," Rachel countered, her face drained of everything, but seriousness.

Quinn's smile disappeared. Her heart was pounding in her chest and the baby was doing all kinds of crazy circus things in her stomach.

"Brittany," Santana stopped Brittany on a porch filled with people. She took her hand and pulled her to the side, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew you'd get mad at me."

"I thought we were best friends," Brittany sniffled.

"We are," Santana pulled Brittany into her arms, "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Brittany looked at the wall of the house behind Santana avoiding her eyes, "Did you like it?"

Santana immediately shook her head, "No way." She leaned forward and decided to take a risk, the cocktail coursing through the 'this is a bad idea' part of her brain, making it's function slowed. Her lips brushed against Brittany's ear when she whispered, "No one makes me feel the way you do."

The blonde shuttered and gasped at the same time. Santana had never said anything like that to her, especially in public.

Santana slid her fingers between Brittany's, linking their hands together with all their fingers. "C'mon." She pulled Brittany back inside to the party where they never separated for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my god," Santana groaned, rolling over and falling off of the couch in Puck's living room onto a pile of beer cans and red plastic cups. She could hear talking coming from the general direction of the kitchen so she heaved herself up and rubbed her head as she walked, wondering what happened to Brittany. She remembered making out with her in front of some football players, but that's the last of it.

When she got into the kitchen, Puck was sitting on the counter, toasting with Brittany, Finn, and Mike. "To the greatest night none of us remember."

They all hit their cups together and drank.

"Hey," Mike reached around Brittany and picked up a camera off of the counter, "This looks promising."

"What happened to Quinn and Rachel?" Finn looked around.

Puck shrugged and looked down at the camera in Mike's hand as he started to look through the pictures, "I think they're in Quinn's room. I heard the door lock when me and Brittany went to my room. I heard them moving around in there this morning, but they haven't come out yet"

Santana froze in the doorway. Brittany went with Puck to his room? She didn't remember that. She certainly wouldn't have let it happen. When there's a girl in Puck's room, there's only one thing going on.

"Dude, you look like hell," Puck smirked when he saw her.

Brittany saw her and immediately walked over to her, pulling her hair out of the loose ponytail. Brittany straightened out Santana's shirt and ran her fingers through Santana's hair, making her look a lot better. Then she grinned and hugged Santana, "Good morning."

"What time it is?" Santana rubbed her eyes and looked down at her clothes, "And why am I wearing Puck's Kiss shirt?"

Puck grinned and handed the camera to Santana, "You and Brittany decided it was a good idea to strip and get into the hot tub."

Santana took the camera and looked down at the picture of her and Brittany laughing in the hot tub clad only in their panties and bras. She turned to the next picture. It was Tina standing on the coffee table, dancing.

"Jesus," Santana handed it back to Puck. "What else did I do last night?"

Puck started looking through the pictures again while Finn answered, "You told me you thought I was gay. Then you said you thought Brittany was the hottest person in the world and said you were so in love with her which you do at every party. Then you said you wanted a cheeseburger and no one was sober enough to take you to get one so you ordered a pizza and told the pizza guy you'd give him twenty bucks if he went to get you a cheeseburger."

"Did he bring it?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded, "Then he came in and started drinking with us."

"Then why am I so hungry?" Santana rubbed her stomach. She turned to Brittany, "C'mon let's go get some pancakes or something."

"Fuck yeah!" Puck yelled and started laughing, "I'm so a stud."

Finn leaned over and looked at the picture. His mouth dropped open. He eyed Brittany and Santana before looking back at it.

"What?" Mike asked and leaned over to look at it.

"Three-way kiss!" Puck thrust is arms in the air.

Santana looked at Brittany, "We didn't three-way with Puck did we?"

Brittany smirked and nodded. "Yeah we did."

Santana snatched the camera away. "If I don't eat soon I'll kill you all. We can look at these at IHOP."

"I'm down," Puck nodded and looked around his living room, "Hey! Freeloaders! Get out!"

Rachel held up some purple material to the wall and tilted her head to the side.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked sleepily.

Rachel turned around and saw Quinn was awake, laying on her side watching her. Rachel put the material down, "I was hoping to get this done before you woke up."

Quinn sat up and looked around the room. There were some pictures and posters on the wall that weren't there before. There were throws and pillows and even a new chair in the room. "What are you doing?"

"Decorating," Rachel stated, "If you don't like it I can change it or take it down. I just thought you'd like it better if it looked less like a…dungeon."

Quinn chuckled and stood up, taking in all that Rachel had done. She turned around and wrapped Rachel in an unexpected hug. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"It was-" Rachel was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey!" Puck called through the door, "We're going to get breakfast! Wanna come!"

Rachel looked at Quinn and shrugged.

Quinn thought for a moment before calling back, "No thanks!"

It was quiet after that. Rachel started to make the bed, "I thought you'd be hungry."

"I am," Quinn answered, "But I'm not in the mood for post-party 'hey remember when' breakfast. Unless you wanna go."

Rachel shrugged, "I don't think that sounds very fun either."

Quinn grew quiet and played with her hands, "How much of last night do _you_ remember?"

The diva looked down, "Uh, not a whole lot. We came down here and everything gets kinda fuzzy."

"Oh," Quinn was visibly disappointed. Then she forced a smile onto her face, "I know this great Mexican food place that makes amazing breakfast tacos."

Rachel noticed Quinn's quick change in emotions, but since Quinn was smiling now she figured it was okay. If she got weird again, she would ask. "Sounds perfect."

"So what did you and Brittany end up doing after I passed out?" Santana asked Puck over a giant stack of pancakes.

Puck shrugged like it wasn't a big idea, "We went to my room and watched Spongebob until we fell asleep."

Santana was slightly relieved. Although it wouldn't surprise her if he was lying, he didn't really have a reason to. She looked over at Brittany who was talking to Mike about how he managed to get Mercedes, Tina, and Artie home the night before. Apparently, he put Artie and Mercedes on Artie's wheelchair with Kurt's help and carried Tina before dropping the lightweights at their respective houses and coming back to the party to get wasted and fall asleep.

"Can you e-mail this picture to me?" Brittany handed the camera back to Mike.

He looked it over and nodded.

"What is it?" Santana asked, putting a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"I'll show you later," Brittany replied with a coy smile.

Rachel took a bite of her breakfast taco and wiped her mouth, "This is great Quinn."

The blonde forced a smile and nodded, "I'm pregnant. I know food."

Noticing Quinn's change in demeanor again, Rachel asked, "What's wrong? Did I say something last night that upset you?"

Quinn shook her head, "You didn't say much."

"What did I do?" Rachel asked, figuring that that had to be it.

"Do you really want to know?"

Rachel vigorously nodded her head.

"You kissed me…we kissed…for a really long time," Quinn answered, staring at her plate. She moved her straw around in her drink, making the ice clink around.

"Oh," Rachel deflated in her seat, "I didn't like…force-"

"No," Quinn's eyes shot up and she shook her head, "It was consensual. I kinda felt like it was taking advantage of you though. I mean you don't remember it. You were kinda drunk….I dunno."

Rachel took a moment to gather her thoughts before meeting Quinn's eyes. "I do remember little fragments of last night. I just figured that the kissing part was a dream. I didn't think you would ever want to…you know…again."

"Did you…want to…again?" Quinn asked cautiously.

The diva slowly nodded, "Yeah."

A slow smile spread across Quinn's face. She looked at Rachel like she didn't quite believe her, "No way."

"Yes," Rachel nodded defiantly; Quinn's smile making her start to smile.

"You wanna get out of here?" the blonde asked.

Rachel nodded again.

After they paid, they walked to the front door together. Rachel opened the door for Quinn who smiled and walked out, grabbing Rachel's hand on the way past her and laced their fingers together.

When Santana got back to her house with Brittany in tow, they both went up to her bedroom to lay down. They cuddled in the middle of the bed. After a few minutes, Brittany picked up Santana's laptop and opened her email.

"What are you doing?" Santana sat up.

Brittany grinned, "It's what I wanted to show you." She turned to screen toward Santana. It was the picture she had Mike e-mail her. It was of both of them, holding their cell phones up to the camera. Each screen had the notepad open on their phones with little arrows pointing at each other with messages behind them.

The message Santana was holding that pointed to Brittany read, 'I love this girl.' Brittany's message said, 'I'm in love with her.'

Santana looked at Brittany, not remembering this picture. They were both grinning like idiots in the picture.

"Last night you told me you wanted me to tell me something and I told you I wanted to tell you something so we took this picture," Brittany picked nervously at the sheets. "And we were going to look at it together, but then Puck said something about the hot tub and we ended up in it."

"You're in love with me?" Santana squeaked, looking Brittany over.

The blonde bobbed her head.

Santana tackled Brittany back on the bed with a fierce kiss. After kissing for a few minutes, she pulled away. She laid next to Brittany and walked her fingers from the blonde's stomach up to her nose. "I'm in love with his girl," she tapped Brittany's nose one last time before kissing her.

Brittany giggled and rolled them over for make-out round number two.

* * *

The End.


End file.
